Well, that was fun
by GraviityReflectedInGlass
Summary: The streets outside should still be packed with a bunch of people. All he had to do was get there as fast as he can.
1. Jackpot

_**Well, That Was Fun**_

"Hey! Stop!" a man shouted, trying to catch the teen by the shoulder.

The teen ripped free and hurtled past the guy, keeping the hidden purse tucked under his arm.

Smirking to himself, he ducked and weaved through the crowd making sure he'd avoid being caught.

He obviously timed the snatch at a wrong time, grabbing the purse off the woman's shoulder as the platform doors were closing sure was bad timing. A guy who'd just gotten off the train heard her yelp and noticed what had happened. He immediately charged after him, chasing him through the entire area, it was as though that man was quick as a bunny. And that accent is not helping.

But anyway, did he mentioned that man was still chasing him?

_'Man, c'mon Jack. Gotta hurry.' _He thought to himself. This is why he usually stuck to snatching poorly attended bags off chairs or sneak wallets out of back pockets.

Frowning, Jack was angry with himself for taking the risk, but that thin strap was danging very tantalizingly from that lady's shoulder while she was struggling with a bunch of shopping bags, he couldn't resist grabbing it.

He tucked the purse more securely under his arm as he bolted ahead. The turnstiles weren't far from where he was; couple hundred feet and he'd jump over them. The exit also wasn't that far, he just needed to get outside before he gets in any more trouble.

The streets outside should still be packed with a bunch of people. All he had to do was get there as fast as he can.

Glancing behind him for a brief second seeing if that man was still on his tail, Jack almost ran into a woman who stopped to tie her shoe. He tucked his feet under him, leaping over her at the last possible second, almost hitting her head with his shoes, as she jerked up in surprise.

"Woah, that was close." He said letting out a relief breath.

Chuckling, he slowed down his pace, looking around realizing he was close to the exit. "Now, I just have to get out of here befor-"

"Hey, you come back here!"

_'Crud.'_

The guy's shouts were sounding closer now. Sweat flowed down Jack's face, ignoring how his brown hair was slightly sticking to his forehead. His heart and lungs were starting to hurt. It's been a while since he'd run anywhere and the fact that it was snowing was sort of a bad idea.

He felt a coughing fit coming on, the dry air tickling his throat. No way he is going to stop just for a measly cough. Trying to swallow it back, he continued to dash towards the exit, thinking, _'No, not now, I can't stop now, I have to get out of here.'_

He was not going to get caught again. Nope. Sucking in a deep breath, he thought back to his little sister and she needed him, the lack of money his family had wasn't entirely helping them, but the amount that he's been snatching for sometime was all they had to be strong.

Thinking about her, Jack gritted his teeth and ignored the pain in his chest. His determination made him run faster, he shot over the turnstiles and sprinted up the stairs then emerged on a familiar street he recognized.

_'Finally.'_

He looked over at the sidewalk and hoped it was crowded like he'd thought it'd be. Jack spotted a patrol officer sipping coffee by a bench eating a bag of donuts..or were those cookies?

Hearing the shouting, the cop turned. His eyes locked to Jack for a bit before they narrowed.

Jack gulped, nearly twisting an ankle as he frantically switched direction, heading towards the station he was just at.

That is...Until the man chasing him earlier suddenly appeared scanning for him.

They yelled and pointed, really that guy needs to lay off with pointing, isn't that rude? Everything seemed to go in slow-motion. Jack saw the cop's showing his 'badge' as he hollered, "Burgess PD! Hold it right there! Get on the ground now!"

_'Russian accent? What's up with everyone from different countries?'_

Blocked in both directions. Jack's chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath; quickly he realized there was only one way out.

Turning...He dashed head-on into the streets.

The screech of tires sounded. Jack managed to clamber over the first car as it braked, nearly hitting him. The burn in his chest was getting worse, and he could feel himself slowing down. _'C'mon Jack, don't give up, just yet.' _He scold in thought.

A car in the next lane stopped dead, the driver lurching forward then snapping back as the seat belt caught them. The third time, he wasn't so lucky- a car bumper slammed into his side, which quickly started to throb as he stumbled and fell.

He immediately got up; despite the pain, he managed to break in a awkward run. Ignoring the protesting noise of car horns, he crossed a narrow lane that separated the outgoing traffic. The other side was clearer, but that meant the cars were moving faster. _'I'll make it.' _He eyed them, panting heavily, waiting for a break in the steady stream of vehicles. He glanced downward to his shoes and fast as he can, he slipped them off ignoring the freezing cold of the snow making contact with his feet, holding his shoes on his left hand while the purse was still tucked under his arm, he glanced at the streetlight.

Suddenly, he felt a firm grip on his shoulder as a Aussie accent from earlier snarled, "Got ya, you little-"

Spotting his chance, Jack shook loose and dodged forward, tearing across the street right before a bus rolled through. The man tried to follow, but as if on cue, all lanes suddenly filled with cars. Jack could hear the man swearing, making him grin and threw him a salute.

He smirked when he figured out their name when the cop from earlier spoke. "Did you get him, Aster?"

"No, that kid is a bloody show pony, Nick."

"Come, we will get you some coffee, friend. That will calm you down."

* * *

He made it through a park as quickly as he could, limping slightly. As the adrenaline wore off, his knee started throbbing, he'll have a huge bruise there. He sighed then put his shoes back on seeing his feet were tinted red from the freezing snow. "So much for running barefoot in snow." Shrugging, he trotted another few blocks then ducked into a alley beside a dumpster, he took a moment to rest, He felt lightheaded, and he was still gasping for air. _'I really gotta cut back on running. It would be awesome if I could fly.' _He thought amusingly as he opened the clasps on the purse and started riffling through it. Receipts, house keys, credit cards, and a small nearly empty change wallet. Judging by the weight of it, he opened it and let out a chuckle.

"Jackpot."

* * *

_A/N: Just a silly ROTG __Human AU__, I wrote. (Sorry if its lame, first time posting a fic for Rise of the Guardians.) Review~_


	2. I hate negativity

**_Chapter 2._**

When Toothiana woke up, the first thing she noticed was that her feet were cold. Odd, since she always wore socks to bed. She opened her eyes and immediately winced against the light. She hated sleeping in a very bright room, that's why she had slightly dark colored curtains over her apartment's sole window so that morning light wouldn't be too bright for her liking. She then tried to look around her surroundings as her violet eyes adjusted. Her head had felt like she'd bumped it somehow. She had no idea how she'd ended up here, wherever here was exactly.

Voices intruded on the perimeter of her consciousness-actually...There was two people from the sound of it, speaking quietly. She tried to sit up, but that was when the pain hit. Tooth winced and fell back on the bed. It felt like her chest had been split in half. Her hand ached, too. Slowly, she turned her head.

_'What the?'_

An IV drip was taped in her right wrist. The line lad to a bag hanging from a metal stand. And the bed she was lying on was cold metal- it seemed like an operating table, a spotlight suspended above it. So was she in a hospital? There wasn't that hospital smell, though.

_'Seems like it.' _

She lifted her left hand, at her violet bracelet, the one she never took off, was now gone. That realization snatched the final cobwebs from her mind.

_'Whoever took it I swear I-' _She stopped and noticed something.

Cautiously, Tooth raised up on her elbows, then frowned. This wasn't like any hospital she'd ever seen. She was in the center of a glass chamber, a twelve-by-twelve foot box, the windows frosted so she couldn't see the outside. The floor was bare concrete. Aside from the operating table and the IV stand, rolling trays of medical implements and machines were scattered around. In the corner stood a red trash bin.

_'Hmm...'_

Looking down Tooth discovered that she was wearing a cloth gown, but there was no hospital name stamped on it. She tried to get her was not an official hospital. She got the feeling that whatever this place was, bad things happened here.

The voices grew louder, someone was coming. Toothiana had spent the past five years fending for herself. She'd learn better than to trust authority figures, whether they were cops, doctors, or social workers. And she wasn't about to start trusting anyone now, not in a situation like this. Slowly, she eased her feet off the table and slid to the floor. She wrapped her arms around herself, repressing a shiver. The cement was freezing, like stepping barefoot onto a glacier.

_'They just had to take my socks.'_

The voices stopped just outside the chamber. Tooth strained her ears to listen, catching a few fragments,

**_"Success...now...call him...what do we...can't believe we finally..."_**

The last bit came through crystal clear. A man's voice, sounding resigned as he said, "They'll handle it. She's not our problem now."

Fighting to keep her teeth from chattering. Toothiana desperately scanned the room. A few feet away, a metal tray held a variety of medical instruments. She'd nearly reached it when the door at the far end of the room opened.

Two men dressed in scrubs crossed the threshold. The first was a thin white guy, a few strands of dark hair pasted across his forehead beneath a surgical cap. The other doctor was slightly tanned but nonetheless he was younger and stockier with a straggly mustache marring his upper lip. Seeing her, they froze. she seized the opportunity to edge closer to the tray.

"Where am I?" she asked. Her voice came out weaker than usual like she hadn't spoken in a while. The doctors recovered from their surprise and exchanged a look. The blond one jerked his head, and the other rushed out from the room.

"Where's he going?" Tooth asked. She was two feet from the tray now, and he was three feet past it.

The doctor held up his hands placatingly. "You were in a terrible accident, miss." he said soothingly "You're in the hospital."

"Oh, yeah?" Her eyes narrowed. "Which hospital?"

"You're going to be fine. Some disorientation is to be expected in your mind still." The doctor glanced back over his shoulder.

She knew what he meant and he was changing the subject, Tooth proceeded to ask,"What kind of accident?"

The doctor paused, his eyes shifting as he searched for a response, and Toothiana also knew he was lying. The last thing she remembered was leaving her apartment and walking towards a station to catch a train to the closest city. She's been heading downtown to pick up a few mail from the post office in that area. Toothiana had turned right on Burgess, passing few streets on her way to a bus stop. The slightly calmed windy snow day hit her skin, sometimes this weather was soothing to her, daylight sifting through trees as if making the white snow glow a bit, some trees already shedding their leaves in a variety of oranges and reds. She'd been happy, she remembered. Happier than she'd been in a long time, maybe ever.

And then, nothing. It was all a big blank as if that was her last memory she'd remembered.

"A car accident," he explained, a small note of triumph in his voice.

"I don't own a car. I don't even take taxis," Tooth said warily. _'What's with this guy?'_

"A car hit you, I mean." The doctor looked back again, increasingly impatient. Clearly the other guy had gone for help. Which meant she was running out of time.

_'Like I'd fall for that.' _

Tooth then got an idea. She suddenly fell forward, as if wooziness had overwhelmed her. The doctor lunged to catch her. But In one smooth motion, Tooth scooped a scalpel off the tray and pressed it against the side of his neck.

His eyes opened wide in surprise.

"You're going to get me out of here," she said firmly, "or I'll leave a scar on your throat. Do not make a sound."

"Please." The doctor's voice was hoarse. "You don't understand. You can't leave, it's for your own-"

Suddenly they heard a rush of footsteps pounding towards them.

"Shut up!" Tooth shoved him in front of her, keeping the blade pressed against his neck as they went near the door. She paused outside, this was not a hospital at all, but a giant warehouse the size of an airport. Makeshift aisles composed of cardboard boxes and long lines of metal filing cabinets surrounded the glass chamber.

"Which way out?" she hissed, keeping her mouth close to his ear. They were nearly the same height, which made it easier. The doctor hesitated. Then pointed left. "There's an exit, but it's alarmed."

Following his finger, Tooth spotted the narrow hallway leading off to the left. She shoved him toward it. Someone was shouting orders. As they entered the hallway, she heard the chamber door being flung open behind her. She heard them yelling as they realized she was gone. It almost sounded as if half dozen people were after her.

The hallway was long and narrow and lined with more boxes stacked to shoulder height on both sides. Tooth fought to ignore the ball of panic in her mind, shaking her head, they made their way towards the opposite direction.

Ten feet farther and the hallway turned left. They rounded the something and came face-to-face with a large metal door. It was chained shut.

_'You have to be kidding me.' _

"That's not an alarm," Tooth said flatly.

"There's no point hurting me," he pleaded. "You can't leave. He'd never let you go."

Beside her, the top box on the stack gaped open. Tooth dug her free hand inside, then risked a glance; to find anything, but nothing she could use to break a padlock was found. She was trapped. Tooth fought the urge to scream in frustration. Out in expanse of the warehouse floor, she'd stood a chance at escaping. Now, she was a rat at the end of the maze. At most, she had a few minutes before they found her.

_'That's it.' _She turned towards the doctor.

"Take off your clothes," she ordered.

"What?! But-" he sputtered.

"Now!" She pressed the scapel deeper into his neck.

* * *

A minute later, the doctor shuddered in his underwear as she stepped into his slip ons and pulled the mask up over her face. Good thing he'd decided to stay-his scrubs would never have fit her.

_'I always wanted to wear one of these, but the dentist ones.'_ she thought to herself distractedly for a moment before she heard what the doctor said.

"It wont work."

Tooth frowned and responded by a surprised double-fisted uppercut. Before the doctor could glance her way, she punched him right in the jaw, and a single tooth goes skittering across the floor. He dropped hard, knocking over boxes on the way down. He didn't get back up.

Tooth shakes out her hand, "I hate negativity," she muttered then raised a hand to push a lock of dark hair behind her ear.

She glanced back toward the teeth laying a few feet away from her and sighed with a slight pout,"He doesn't even floss."

* * *

_A/N: Okay guys, I'm turning this into a story~If that's okay?(Can't think of a plot right now but It'll get there. I hope.) But anyway, thank you for the reviews/fav/follows so far! ^^._

_*Tooth will prob meet Jack next chapter. Not sure yet/But I do know is that they'll both get to meet Sandy eventually.*_

_(Btw, I'm slightly a slow updater, so, you're gonna have to bear with me on random weekend updates, sorry._.)_


End file.
